


Drunk

by peridotpirate



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotpirate/pseuds/peridotpirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami drew the short straw and was made designated driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: Imagine your OTP getting drunk with a bunch of their friends. Person A tries to make out with everyone while Person B gets jealous.

Asami always hated it when it was her turn to be the designated driver whenever she and her friends wanted to go out for drinks. Before every trip to the bar, the four of them (five, when Opal joined them) would draw straws, and the one with the shortest had to still be sober by the end of the night.

What annoyed her most was not being able to handle seeing how her friends acted when they were drunk: Mako was the overconfident jerk, Korra was overly touchy-feely, Bolin just cried all the time, and Opal usually fell asleep. Naturally, her inebriated senses would make her think nothing of how her friends acted, but sadly once more she had to endure their freshly drunk quirks.

The five of them were sitting in a C-shaped booth at their favorite bars, four of them obviously drunk, and Asami sat on one of the ends, tracing her finger around the rim of her glass.

Korra was running her hand up and down the inside of Asami’s right thigh, and for the first few moments she enjoyed it, until she noticed Korra doing it to Opal too. She tolerated Korra’s touchiness to other people only because she knew she couldn’t stop herself. Asami thought she was being clever when she strategically placed Korra in-between two girls, but apparently that plan crashed and burned within minutes of Korra’s inebriation.

Suddenly Bolin burst into tears and everyone stared at him.

“What’re you cryin’ about?” Mako asked gruffly.

Bolin’s bottom lip jutted out and he wiped at his eyes.

“I was just thinkin’ that Korra’n’I never had’n’a real date!” He straightened up. “I mean—you’ve dated ‘er and you’ve dated her!” he complained pointing at Mako and then at Asami. “An’ I’m sure _you’ve_ dated ‘er too without me knowing!” he said accusingly at Opal next to him.

Opal just gazed at him with hazy eyes and yawned.

Korra gasped and removed her hands from her neighbors’ legs. She scrambled over Opal and seated herself next to Bolin.

“S’okay Bolin,” she said in a comforting voice and placed a hand on his arm. “We can hav a date right now!”

Bolin sniffed. “Okay.”

Korra seized him on either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Asami tensed and glared at the pair of them. It took every ounce of her self-restraint to not reach across the table and yank Korra off of him. Thankfully Korra leaned back, though not as soon as Asami would have preferred, and smiled wide to the group.

Opal just stared at her, either unaware or unimpressed. Bolin looked at Opal and fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

“I cheated on you! Opal! I cheated! I cleated, Opal! Cheated! I’m sorry!” he wailed as he crossed his arms on the table and sobbed into them.

“Bro,” Mako said soothingly and patted him on the back.

Korra looked up at Mako.

“How long’s it—hic—been since I’ve kissed you?”

Mako shrugged. “Loooong time.”

“Okay then.”

She placed her hand on Bolin’s back and used him for support as she leaned over and kissed Mako.

“Korra!” Asami exclaimed furiously. If she was a firebender, flames would have been shooting out of her ears.

Korra pulled away from him and looked around to see who’d called her. She caught Opal’s eye and mistook her for being the one that spoke.

“Aw, don’ feel left out Op’l!” she said.

Korra pushed off of Bolin and ungracefully straddled Opal’s lap and grabbed her in the same manner that she had previously with Bolin and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

Asami’s eyes widened in shock and fury and she reached over and grabbed Korra’s jaw and forced her mouth away from Opal’s.

“Mmmph!” Korra complained as she grabbed Asami’s wrist. She climbed off of Opal and seated herself so that she was facing Asami’s seething form.

“Ur jus’ jel’us no’ne’s kissing you,” Korra slurred matter-of-factly.

Next to her Opal pitched forward and smacked her head onto the table and began to snore lightly as Bolin continued to cry.

“I can kiss you if you wan’” Korra said trying to be seductive through her drunken stupor and she began rubbing Asami’s leg as she had before.

“Yeah,” Mako encouraged from across the table.

Asami gave him an icy look.

“No. Not while you’re like this,” she said pointedly to Korra.

Korra pouted and tried to kiss her anyways. Asami pushed her away gently, but sternly.

“Korra,” she threatened.

“Asamiiiiii,” Korra complained.

-

When the gang had finally decided to head home, Asami led her drunken friends to her Satomobile parked in the lot adjacent to the bar. Korra had her hand in a tight grip as she skipped alongside her, followed by Bolin, who had slung Opal over his shoulder because she had fallen asleep earlier at their table. Mako brought up the end of the group, stumbling over his own two feet, throwing curses this way and that.

“Ooh!” Korra said excitedly as they neared the car. “I want to sit between Bolin and Mako!”

Asami scowled at her girlfriend. “No, you’ll sit up front with me.”

“Mmm…that works too,” she said in a low voice. She tried to wrap her arms around Asami and bring her into a kiss, but Asami would have none of it and dodged her effortlessly. Korra pouted and crossed her arms.

As Asami ordered for Mako, Bolin, and Opal to take the backseat, Korra climbed into the passenger seat, grumbling loudly.

-

After Asami had deposited their three companions safely to Mako and Bolin’s apartment, she glanced at her surprisingly quiet girlfriend in the seat next to her. Korra didn’t make a sound as they pulled into the large garage at the Sato Mansion, nor when Asami walked her up the stairs and to their bedroom.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked her when she shut the door.

Korra looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth drooped open slightly.

“I just—!“ she blurted all of a sudden and made a beeline for the master bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Asami blinked at the outburst, but brushed it aside nonetheless.

She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and began to tug off her boots and unbutton her jacket. As she was sliding out of her slacks she heard retching from the bathroom and winced.

 _Poor Korra_ , Asami thought. But then she remembered what her girlfriend had done earlier that night and decided she wasn’t going to feel too bad about it.

She finished undressing and threw on her sleepwear when Korra came stumbling out of the bathroom and dove headfirst towards the bed. Or at least she meant to make it to the bed; instead she was met with the hard wooden floor in front of her destination.

“Uhhhnnng…” came her sad moan from the ground.

“Korra!” Asami exclaimed. She rounded the bed and managed to stifle a laugh at the sight of her awkwardly positioned girlfriend.

Korra’s face was pressed into the floorboards and her knees bent under her, causing her backside to be raised up high into the air.

“Are you okay?” Asami smiled as she neared her. She grasped Korra by her shoulders and pulled her up so that she was sitting on her knees.

Suddenly she was hit by the putrid smell of what Korra had dispelled from her body. She looked down at Korra’s shirt and saw a rubbed in splotch of something Asami would rather leave a mystery.

“Oh, Korra!” she grimaced.

Asami hoisted her to her feet and guided her back to the bathroom. She lifted Korra up so that she was sitting on the counter next to the sink. Korra blinked lazily and watched as Asami left her there for a moment before returning with fresh clothes.

Sighing, Asami grasped the bottom of Korra’s shirt and slowly pulled it her body. Once it was free of Korra’s head and arms, Asami wrinkled her nose and tossed to the hamper that sat in the corner. She continued removing dirty clothing until Korra sat there in her bindings and baggy pants.

“Oh I see,” Korra slurred with a knowing smile and droopy eyelids. “This is why you wouldn’t kiss me. You wanted a more _private_ place.” Asami snorted and handed her a toothbrush.

“Brush,” she commanded.

Korra obeyed and began scrubbing away the disgusting taste in her mouth, replacing it with a refreshing spearmint flavor.

Asami grabbed Korra’s waistband and began tugging her pants down her thighs. She caught Korra’s eye and made a face.

“Oh please,” she scoffed in response to Korra’s raised eyebrow.

When Korra was reduced to her underwear, Asami made her spit and rinse in the sink next to her.

“Can you put these on?” Asami asked her and gestured to a blue tank top and grey shorts.

Korra tilted her head to the side and grinned playfully.

“No.”

Asami pursed her lips. “Korra—“

“No, I want you to.”

Scowling, Asami forced the tank top down Korra’s raised arms. When Korra’s head was through the opening she was met with a sloppy kiss that tasted rather minty. Before she could pull away, Korra had her legs wrapped around Asami’s waist and her hands gripping the back of her neck to hold her in place.

“Korra!” Asami’s protest was muffled by Korra’s fast moving lips. Her tongue kept pressing against Asami’s lips, trying to gain entrance.

Asami wriggled in Korra’s grasp, but found no means of immediate escape. She brought her hands up to Korra’s elbows and attempted to pry them apart. Sadly for Asami’s sake, Korra’s drunken state didn’t affect her strength.

“Korra!” she tried again, which was a mistake, because Korra found her mark and her tongue slid into Asami’s mouth. Shivers shot down Asami’s spine and she couldn’t help herself when she returned the kiss.

After a minute or so of heated kissing, Asami suddenly remembered the situation. Korra was drunk and she shouldn’t be doing this.

Korra seemed to think that Asami had become more welcoming of her advances, so she eased up on her grip. Asami took advantage of this and pressed her hands to Korra’s stomach, effectively pushing herself away.

Once the kiss had broken Asami gasped for air and stumbled back in the bathroom. Korra frowned at her from the counter.

“What’s—the matter—?” she asked inbetween breaths.

Asami glared at her.

“You’re drunk, Korra.”

“So?” she said slumping against the mirror.

Asami just pursed her lips.

“ _So_ ,” she said crossly, “I shouldn’t be letting you do things like this.” She stepped up to the counter and began cleaning up. She picked up the grey shorts and dropped them on Korra’s lap.

Korra jutted out her bottom lip in attempt of playing the sympathy card, but Asami refused to respond. Muttering, Korra managed to slide off the counter without falling and tried to pull on her shorts. She started to feel lightheaded and the edges of her vision went hazy. Korra grasped the edge of the counter with one hand to steady herself and the other gripped the grey cloth around one of her ankles.

Asami saw her slight stumble and bent down to help her finish the job. She peered down into Korra’s eyes when she was done and noticed a sudden drowsiness in them.

Sighing, Asami looped an arm around Korra’s waist and led her from the bathroom, careful not to let her walk into anything. She brought her to the bed and gestured for her to sit. Asami gently pushed her down into the pillows and tucked the sheets around her. She turned off the lamp on her bedside table and crawled in next to her girlfriend.

Asami hadn’t been lying there for ten seconds before a pair of hard, muscular arms locked around her neck and a warm body pressed against her side. She was prepared to fight off another one of Korra’s drunken kiss-attacks, but the assault never came. Instead, Korra nestled her head into the crook of Asami’s neck and sighed.

Half an hour went by and Asami had been stroking her hair lightly, hoping it would put her to sleep. She felt Korra’s head move slightly and she burped into the silence. Asami laughed softly at the absurdity of it and pressed her cheek against the top of Korra’s head. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face and hoped that her girlfriend didn’t have too much of a hangover when they woke.


End file.
